


When did you get that?

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: Finding Home? [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds a little surprise....</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did you get that?

They were walking across the lobby of her apartment building to the elevator hand in hand. They had just dropped Henry off at his friend Luke's house for the night and this would be the first night they have had to themselves in the two weeks they've been back in New York. Killian slides his arms around her waist holding her close and placing a kiss to the side of her head as they wait for the elevator. She responds by leaning in to him and sighing. She leans up and kisses him softly once they are in the elevator. He holds her close and leans his for head against hers and bends down to mirror her kiss. They pull away from each other panting when the ding alerts them they arrived to their floor. As soon as the door to their home is closed he has her up against it mouth devouring hers her hands buried in his hair. She wraps a leg around his wait trying to pull him closer.   
"I thought you wanted to take things slow,once we were back here?" he asks breathless as she nips kisses across his jaw.  
"I don't want to wait anymore" she pants out moving her hips over his getting the reaction she hoped for. "I can't its driving me crazy sharing a bed with you every night but getting nothing more than some snuggling and kisses from you. plus I'm not sure when we will have the place to our selves again."  
"All you had to do was saying something Swan. I would gladly give you anything you want for." he tells her lips close to her ear and he lets out a low growl pulling both her legs around his waist and carrying her to the couch sitting on it with her in his lap. She pushes his jacket off as he lays open mouth kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She gasps and rolls her hips down on his when he bites down on the junction of her shoulder. He pulls her shirt over her head after she finishes the buttons on his vest and both itmes join his jacket on the other end of the couch. Rolling her hip over his she leans in to work her mouth over his neck biting down and leaving a mark when he starts moving his hips with hers.   
"you know we are going to have to be more carful leaving those" He pants out "Henry knows what they indicate"  
"He is still my baby he should not know about that stuff yet" she laughs alittle. He goes to say something back but is interrupted when she rips the front of his shirt open buttons flying everywhere.  
"Swan I really liked that one" he laughs looking at her but shes not laughing or even smiling. she is just staring at his chest with her mouth sightly open.   
"when did you get that?" she ask. he knows immediately what she is talking about.   
"the missing year....listen Emma I didn't think I was ever going to see you again and I just needed something to try to fill the part of me that I felt was missing..." he is cut off with her lips on his. she leans back putting her handover the swan tattoo over his heart.   
"its perfect" she kisses him again


End file.
